Meet the Muses
by Yuuki Miyaka
Summary: [musefic, sillyfic] Ever wanted to know just how my muses treat me?


Untitled

Miyaka sighs, groaning slightly. "Guys, I REALLY don't think this is such a good idea. GWFam is a *Gundam Wing* list, not a list for muses." All of Miyaka's many muses look up from the computer at that. Ebony is chuckling.

"Miyaka, if it's really just a Gundam Wing list, then why does everyone post off-topic emails? Two-Spear's Madness, cub, even YOU do that!" As the other muses grin and nod, Miyaka covers her face with her hands, sighing.

"Besides," Duo interjects, bouncing over to pat her on the back. "It's not like you don't have any Gundam muses. You have us, after all." He gestures to the other G-boys, one of which is sitting in front of the computer, ignoring everything else. A 'takatakatakatakataka' is heard in the background as he types.

"Heero, do you HAVE to steal that sound effect from Mel and Christy's fics?!" Miyaka demands, giving up.

"Hn."

"Onna, you gave me a birthday party," Wufei cuts in, smiling softly as he half-hugs Duo to him. "The least we can do is help you figure out what you want to write on."

"And how is introducing yourselves to the list going to do that?" Miyaka asks.

"Simple, really," Ebony pipes up, sauntering over to her own lifemate and taking a bubblepie from his hands. "With any luck, you'll get so fed up with all of us on your back that you'll pick someone to listen to and write what they want."

"All of you," Miyaka muses tiredly, then glances around. "Wait . . . where's Memory?"

Ebony giggles (a very UN-Ebony-like sound) and shakes her head. "She got bored of you not writing lemons, so she disappeared with Storm and Blade. I believe she said something about a threesome. I would've joined them, but Rayek's being a baby right now."

"Am not!" Rayek growls, glaring at his lifemate.

"Quiet," Heero says suddenly. "Line up. I'm going to do a brief bio on each of you. That way, whenever Miyaka mentions us to the list, they'll know who she's talking about. And perhaps they can vote on whose story to do next, if they're really listening."

"And if they're not?" Ebony asks impishly.

Heero shrugs. "Then Miyaka's screwed."

**Memory**: (currently absent) Memory is Ebony's sister, and Miyaka's hentai muse. She's the one responsible for the lemony parts of any and all fics, from End of the Innocence (an FY fic) to Go-Back Dance Gundam Style. She's taking a break at the moment with her lifemate, Stormseer and lovemate, Blade, who are Someone Else's muses. They'll probably be at it for several days, knowing them.

**Ebony**: Miyaka's angst muse. Ebony has been with Miyaka for nearly fourteen years now and was Ebony's only muse in the beginning. Until Rayek showed up, Ebony also filled the role of Miyaka's Official ElfQuest Muse, but no longer has those duties. She is, however, responsible for the angst in Miyaka's stories, from Your Heart Will Lead You Home to Painful Knowledge. She exists in multiple universes, and so has multiple mates, all of whom are rather possessive but all of whom are also agreeable to sharing her. Just why, I'll NEVER know.

**Rayek**: Miyaka's Official ElfQuest Muse. Around the time that Ebony and Rayek lifemated (WAY before their relationship finally stabilized) Rayek showed up at Miyaka's house, demanding to be a muse. Rayek's always been annoying that way. However, since Miyaka's completely in love with the EQ bishonen, she agreed. Her house has been insanity ever since.

**Chichiri** and **Nuriko**: Miyaka's Fushigi Yuugi muses. Blame all of the FY stories she ever comes up with on these two. They showed up in Miyaka's house after she saw Fushigi Yuugi. Unfortunately, this was in a very unstable time of her life, and so they teamed up with Eb to write the Painful Knowledge series. Thankfully, she seems to have gotten most of that out of their systems. (Or is that the other way around?)

**Tasuki**: He would be Miyaka's Tasuki/Chichiri muse. We all blame his appearance on a story by Miko no da called Mobius. But we welcome him anyway. And for a bandit who HATES women, he seems to work remarkably well with Memory.

**Aya** and **Omi**: Miyaka's Weiss Kreuz muses. They aren't responsible for much yet (thankfully) but we have a feeling they'll be working overtime once all of Miyaka's current projects are done. They ARE responsible for a little fic called Lily der Senke des Todes (Lily of the Valley of Death), but since that's still in Chapter Two, we're not worried . . . yet.

**Trowa** and **Heero**: Trowa and Heero are Miyaka's 'Odd Pairings' muses. Surprisingly enough, these two silent bishonen are the perfect consultants when Miyaka wants to write a pairing that's really strange or doesn't work together. And they don't even mind stepping out of their Gundam Wing specialties. They've helped her pair up lots of unusual ElfQuest people, usually in conjunction with Memory and Stormseer.

**Quatre**: Quatre seems to make the perfect WAFF and Fluff Muse for Miyaka, so she lets him stay around. Well, that and he's cute and cuddly and often makes her smile, which is a good thing. He also doesn't seem to mind her petting him (not THAT you hentais!!!!) and his blond, silky hair is ever so soft. In fact, he reminds her a great deal of Stormseer, which MIGHT be why Memory is currently fighting Trowa for him. Hopefully, after Memory's little break, that triangle will settle down some.

**Duo**: Duo happens to be Miyaka's songfic muse. And her Wufei & Duo muse. The boy just LOVES pinging her with all sorts of fics to bring the two of them closer together, usually using songs. Thankfully for the rest of us, only a fraction ever get written. If Miyaka actually had time for all those foolish fics, Aiyla wouldn't even EXIST. Hell, she wouldn't even be MARRIED! But Miyaka does her best to write the better fics out there, usually because those are the ones where Duo teams up with Wufei, Ebony, AND Memory. It's really bad when the four of them are on a rampage.

**Wufei**: Miyaka's Official Gundam Wing AND DragonFire muse. (Although it only makes sense that he would be her muse for any fics that have to do with his fanclub.) Wufei is also Miyaka's current romance muse (which is a VERY different job from Memory's) and does his best to interject a note of sweet sap in those fics he can. Wufei tends to be very aloof, but only because he doesn't like the fact that the other G-boys know of his soft heart (which he considers a weakness.)

Miyaka stares for a long minute at the profiles on all the muses, then does a headcount. "Damn, I have a lot of muses." The muses all smirk. Even Quatre. The expression looks natural on all but Quatre and Omi (gee, I wonder why!)

Heero moves the pointer over the 'Send' button on the message, and Miyaka cringes. "Just get it over with, Heero. If you don't send it, you're all just going to torture me anyway!"

"Got that right, Miyaka," Ebony says. "After all, I still have to get you back for all that current Eb-torture. No-one wants to read that! Besides, I have a fanclub!"

"You do not, onna," Wufei growls from the couch. "I do, but you don't. In fact, you and Miyaka are the only two in this room who don't have a fanclub, and I'm not entirely certain that Miyaka doesn't."

Miyaka quietly sighs. "I don't. I don't need one. People read my fics, that's enough for me."

Ebony grins. "HAH! See? We don't need no stinkin' fanclubs, Wufei!"

"Just send the stupid profiles, Heero. Otherwise, this is REALLY gonna get out of hand."

"Ninmu ryoukai."


End file.
